


Versos blancos

by friedlittlefish



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlittlefish/pseuds/friedlittlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan jamás había pertenecido a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versos blancos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/gifts).



> el metro de seúl es inspirador como siempre y me ha ayudado a exprimirme (por fin) este drabble para el anon aka jea que me mandó [este ask](http://ask.fm/friedlittlefish/answers/130106483361)~ *^* whispers this doesn’t make sense at all, just a warning.

Jaehwan nunca había pertenecido del todo a ningún sitio, a nadie. No era porque él no quisiera, en realidad, sino porque el mundo parecía no ser lo suficientemente grande como para contenerlo. Algunos habían vislumbrado partes de él, destellos de los numerosos jirones que lo conformaban, pero nadie había estado cerca de él tanto tiempo como para siquiera atisbar una millonésima parte de lo que era en el fondo. Jaehwan no pertenecía a nadie, y mucho menos se pertenecía a sí mismo. 

Es por eso que cuando su camino se cruzó con el de Taekwoon, Jaehwan echó a correr como una liebre a la que persigue un zorro famélico. No echó a correr de forma literal, por supuesto, pero sí que intentó hacerse pequeñito como jamás había sentido la necesidad de hacerse ―Jaehwan era muy muy muy grande― porque la mera presencia de Taekwoon era algo tan sobrecogedor que lo hacía querer llorar desconsoladamente sin explicación. No entendía por qué, pero la primera vez que vio el porte que tenía, la mirada calculada con la que lo observaba todo desde un lado ―como si no perteneciera al mundo pero al mismo tiempo fuera parte imprescindible de él―, ese aura que desprendía y que daba a entender que comprendía muchas más cosas que nadie... Todo eso hizo que Jaehwan sintiera que si clavaba los ojos en él se perdería a sí mismo y jamás se volvería a encontrar. 

Pocas personas conocían a Jaehwan mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. 

Estaba en lo cierto y aun así no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que parecía inevitable. Como un mosquito que se acerca a la luz del fuego que lo matará, Jaehwan y Taekwoon se conocieron, aunque al final del trayecto resultó difícil discernir quién acabó siendo el insecto y quién las llamas de la analogía. 

Y, tal como predijo Jaehwan en el barullo continuo de su cabeza, conocer a Taekwoon fue su perdición. 

¿Qué podía haber hecho para escapar de ello, sin embargo? No había nada que él pudiera hacer, si lo pensaba fríamente. Taekwoon lo había absorbido como un agujero negro; lo había leído como nadie había conseguido hacer antes; se había adueñado de cada uno de los trocitos de Jaehwan que había ido despiezando poco a poco con labios persistentes, palabras suaves y manos diestras. Había abierto el alma de Jaehwan como el amanecer que abre los pétalos de una flor con besos de rocío, con la calma y la certeza de quien sabe que no va a perder, de quien sabe que tiene ganada una batalla que el propio Jaehwan ni siquiera tenía posibilidad de luchar. 

Allí donde Jaehwan lloraba sueños grandes y dolorosos, donde sangraba profusa soledad, Taekwoon plisó heridas y rellenó esperanzas, habitaciones vacías y frías que habían esperado huéspedes durante demasiado tiempo. Allí donde Jaehwan era versos blancos, sueltos, libres, Taekwoon recopiló poemas completos. Allí donde Jaehwan era caos, energía salvaje y explosiones sin ton ni son de colores vibrantes, Taekwoon respiró serenidad, orden y armonías en tonos pastel. Allí donde Jaehwan sonreía brillante y grande como el sol, allí donde Jaehwan hablaba con voz alta y clara, Taekwoon encontró la cara oculta de la luna, los susurros tristes, las lágrimas escondidas, el anhelo de ser y la angustia de no poder. Y al sentir tantas cosas Jaehwan tuvo miedo. Miedo porque nadie lo había aplacado antes, nadie había conseguido contener la tormenta que lo sacudía por dentro, nadie había traído la calma al tumulto que le arañaba el corazón con angustia, nadie lo había encontrado cuando ni siquiera él mismo sabía que estaba perdido. Nadie le había presionado el pecho, a punto de reventarle, y le había permitido respirar de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. 

Taekwoon fue para él como un tornado devastador, una ola furiosa que lo ahogó de un modo opresivo y horripilante, la lava del volcán más agresivo, pero también fue la silenciosa quietud que aprieta los oídos cuando la tempestad remite y el aire desesperado en sus pulmones tras la bajada de la marea, y Taekwoon fue también el cariño de quien cura las malas heridas con cuidado, de quien se preocupa y quiere y quiere y _quiere._

Jaehwan jamás había pertenecido a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Era demasiado grande como para que el infinito universo pudiera hacerle hueco en su inmensidad, como para que nadie fuera capaz de abarcarlo con una simple mirada. Taekwoon no le dedicó una mirada, sin embargo, sino cientos, miles, y abarcó la existencia de Jaehwan entre sus manos con más intensidad que todos los planetas repartidos por la galaxia. Observó, comprendió, aceptó y quiso sin condiciones, sin barreras, y por eso Jaehwan no había pertenecido nunca a nadie hasta el momento en el que conoció a Taekwoon.


End file.
